The Destiny of the Keybladers
by Nimiko
Summary: Sora must reunite with all the Keybladers from different worlds in order to finally put a stop to The Heartless & Nobodies. Once and for all Light shall conquer Darkness. SxK RxN Rx?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, not the Kingdom Hearts characters.**

**AN: Please read and review.**

**_Chapter One_**

-------

"_Is he dead?" A girl named Siyuki spoke softly. _

"_No he has a little more stamina left. If he has an Elixer, then maybe just maybe he can beat that Nobody." A girl named Houran thought opstomisticly._

"_How pathetic he's about to die before the climax of the fight…" A boy named Hikaru said in a dull voice. _

"_If he dies another generation of Keybladers won't be able to be chosen." Siyuki said in a grim voice._

"_Is their anything we can do?" Houran asked with hope._

"_Pfft. Just let the little idiot do it on his own." Hikaru said._

"_Oh, stuff it you!" Houran said as she shacked her fist at Hikaru angrily. _

"_I…I think I know what we can do…" Siyuki said._

"_Hmm?" Houran & Hikaru said in unison._

"_Give him our life for—"_

"_Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I want another generation if Keybalde-Wielders to be borne, but it's no way in hell that I'm giving him my life force!" Hikaru shouted like some two-year-old._

"_I don't like that idea anymore than you do, but it must be done."_

"_Houran do you have anything to say?!" Hikaru looked at his comrade with pleading eyes._

"_It's okay with me. All we do is just watch him. So it really doesn't matter." She said with a shrug._

"_Okay it's decided come on." Siyuki said as they sat down, and held each other's hands as they closed their eyes._

"_If light guards the hearts of all worlds. Then we guard the hearts as well. As past meets present we give our light to our brother. To defeat and lock away the darkness in the dark realm in which it belongs. We help Sora in his time of need. We give him what is most precious to us. Mother of Light—"_

"_I give my life force." Siyuki said softly._

"_I give my life force." Houran said softly as well._

"_I—I give my life force." Hikaru said relunctly._

_They open their eyes to see each other disappear slowly. "Bye Hikaru. Bye Houran. I hope I'll be able to see you guys again." Siyuki said before she turned into a purple ball of light._

"_We hope so too." They both said as they finally turned into a blue and red ball of light._

-------

"You might as well give up now Sora. You're not going to win!" Chimed a silver-hair girl who was sporting a black Lolita dress. It appears she was from Alice's world 'Wonderland.'

"I-I will—" Out of nowhere a huge gust of wind burst through the door, and a blinding light just on the other side. Out from the light three different color balls of light flew towards Sora. Sora could have sworn he heard some voices when the balls zoomed around his Keyblade until they disappeared.

"_Never give up."_

"_We believe in you!"_

"_You better not lose squirt."_

Sora shook his head as he got back into his stance. "I—Feel like a whole new person." He said as the light soon faded away to it's gloomy state with it's constant raining.

"What was that?! That's cheating! That's cheating!" The child like Nobody screamed.

"Geez!" Sora groaned.

"_Quit your whining you bratty twit!" Hikaru groaned._

"How dare you call me a bratty twit!" The girl tossed silver hair to the side and wiped out her fencing sword. "I'll teach you to underestimate Eclaire, you fool."

"Wah? I never called you that!" Sora screamed as he jumped in the air, and used glide.

"Ya-Huh!" Eclaire swung her fencing sword downward, and created a long wind slash to thunder across the turf they were fighting on.

_"If you get up close to her. Use block. Kick-Slide. Keybalde thrust. You'll be able to defeat her."_ Houran said.

"Huh?" Sora said as he searched for the direction the voice came from. Wanting to get this fight over with he decided to take a chance, and go with what the voice said. Sora sprinted across the turf, and headed towards Eclaire who was blasting Sora with each wind blade she had. Once of the wind blades cut his cheeks, as another scratched his arms. He then did a kick-slide, and knocked Eclaire off balance. As she was hopping on one foot trying to re-gain her balance Sora quickly jumped up from the ground, and thrusted the Keybalde into her chest. Her whole body started to break off into little back pieces, and disappear.

"Maybe in my next life I'll be able to have a heart again…" Eclaire spoke as her arms fell limply to her side.

"Maybe." Sora said as he pulled the Keyblade out of her, and his eyes sadden as he watched the girl disappear into nothingness.

Sora's Keyblade glowed a dark purple as a voice spoke from it. _"Awe. I bet she will Sora."_

"AAH!" Sora screamed as he dropped his Keyblade with a thud.

"_Ow damnit!"_ The Keyblade now glowed red as a boyish voice came from it. _"That hurts you know!"_

"_Hikaru. Be nice if I were him I'd react the same way. Not everyday does your Keyblade talk to you. Ya know!" _Said the Keyblade as it now glowed blue._ "Hee. Now that I think of it. It'll be pretty freakin' awesome!"_

"What are you, and who the hell are you?!" Sora demanded.

"Well," Said the purple._ "I guess you can say we're past Keyblade-Wielders."_

"Wah?" Sora laughed nervously.

_"What did you think you were the only Keyblade-Wielder to live?"_ The red said.

"Well kinda."

_"Well news flash you twit. There are other Keyblade-Wielders out there. Some already have their Keyblades', and some haven't been able to fully awaken yet."_ The red said again.

"So you were the one to call her a bratty twit!"

_"Guilty as charged."_ The blue chipped in. _"Oh by the way I'm Houran!"_

_"I'm Siyuki, but you can call me Siyu for short if you like."_ The purple said. For awhile the red was silent, until the Keyblade vibrated on the floor.

_"Why am I always the one being abused?!"_ The red screamed. "Argh. I'm Hikaru."

Sora walked over to his Keyblade, and picked it up. "I'm Sora…" He said unsurely.

_"Yes. We know your name already."_

"Why are you guys here—Not that I'm not grateful, but—"

_"You might want to get in your…What do they call…Mummy Ships?"_ Siyuki asked.

_"No. No. No. All wrong. All wrong. I believe its Puppy Ship!"_ Houran said.

_"I'm surrounded by idiots. It's Gummi Ship."_ Hikaru said.

"Why do I need to be in my—"

_"Just do what she fuckin' says!"_ This time Hikaru made the Keyblade glow a dangerous red, and once again the Keyblade vibrated violently.

_"Oh shut up you!"_ Houran said.

_"The reason why I said this you might take this a whole lot easier if you're sitting down."_ Siyuki said.

"Okay." Sora said as he walked to his Gummi Ship. _'Donald & Goofy won't believe this. I wonder if King Mickey knows anything about this.'_ By the time he ended his thoughts he was already aboard his Gummi Ship he named Death Star. He punched in the coordinates to take him straight to the Disney Castle World, and sat back in his chair as he placed the Keyblade in the chair next to him. "So what's the gist?" Sora asked curisouly.

_"We're past Keyblade-Wielders from….Awhile ago….Each generations of Keyblade-Wielders has an objection to complete. Ours were to lock the Heartless within the DTD, but­—" _Siyuki began only to be cut off.

_"But when Ansem the Wise decided not to be so wise, and try and figure out about the heart. His followers aka soon to be turned into Organization XII decided to take his research to a new level, and coned pretty much everyone from different worlds into helping them gather hearts…Thus they open the DTD, and let our hard work look like we did nothing!"_ Hikaru screamed which made the Keyblade look a terrifiying crimson red.

_"Yeah. I'm not agreeing with everything my comrade is saying, but it does feel like we did nothing."_ Houran said in a melancholy voice.

_"When the DTD was once again re-open um—how can I put this our life force was re-awoken? Were summoned to help I guess, but we've been on the sidelines for awhile thinking of way to help. An it all lead to this."_ Siyuki tried to explain without sounding crazy or confusing.

"So what is this generation objective suppose to be?"

_"Well it's kinda like three in one."_ Hikaru said.

"Huh?"

_"Well you have to complete ours with our help, and you have to defeat the nobodies, but remember what we've told you. You're not the only Keyblade-Wielder."_ They said in unison. Which made the Keyblade glow white.

"I'm not the only Keyblade-Wielder…" Sora repeated to himself with a little confusion.

-------

**AN: Hi guys um. I hope you like the beginning of this fanfic. Well please read and review!**


End file.
